parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard of Oz (CarsFan360's Style)
CarsFan360’s Movie-Spoof of “The Wizard of Oz” Cast *Dorothy Gale - Misty (Pokemon) *Hunk - Brock (Pokemon) *Scarecrow - Brian (Family Guy) *Hickory - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Tin Woodman - Silver (Sonic) *Zeke - Matt (Digimon) *Cowardly Lion - Digit (Cyberchase) *Toto - Pura (Crash Bandicoot) *Auntie Emily - Mary Darling (Peter Pan) *Uncle Henry - George Darling (Peter Pan) *Glinda the Good Witch of the North - The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Wizard of Oz (bad) - Dr. Robotnik (Sonic) *Wizard of Oz (good) - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Munchkins - Cartoon Network Characters *People of Emerald City - Various South Park Characters *Miss Gulch - Dexter's Mom (Dexter's Laboratory) *Wicked Witch of the West - Daisy (Thomas and Friends) *and more Gallery Cerulean Blues﻿ - Misty's Diving Act Part 04..png|Misty as Dorothy Gales Brock.gif|Brock as Hunk Brian Griffin Better Be Back.png|Brian as Scarecrow Officer Dibble.jpg|Officer Dibble as Hickory Silver the Hedgehog.png|Silver as Tin Woodman Matt Ishida in Digimon Adventure 02.jpg|Matt as Zeke Digit in Cyberchase.jpg|Digit as Cowardly Dog Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Pura.png|Pura as Toto Mary Darling with teddy bear.png|Mary Darling as Auntie Emily 718375-george darling1.jpg|George Darling as Uncle Henry Blue Fairy in Pinocchio.jpg|The Blue Fairy as Glinda Dr ivo robotnik by lordorga-d6ubk4k.png|Dr. Robotnik as Wizard of Oz (Bad) Merlin-the-sword-in-the-stone-12.5.jpg|Merlin as Wizard of Oz (Good) Cartoon Network 3.png|Cartoon Network Characters as Munchkins South Park Characters.png|Various South Park Characters as People of Emerald City Here's_Dexter's_Mom,_who_wears_a_green_bikini..jpg|Dexter's Mom as Miss Gulch Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as The Wicked Witch of the West (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:CarsFan360 Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs